


Scribble #4

by MiraculouslyBlueWolf



Series: Scribbles (Ver. 1) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Crying, No Dialogue, Only mentioned though, Paranoia, Slight horror, Triggers posted in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyBlueWolf/pseuds/MiraculouslyBlueWolf
Summary: Scribble 4 of 8
Series: Scribbles (Ver. 1) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000512





	Scribble #4

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> https://youtu.be/xNN7iTA57jM
> 
> Triggers: Slight amnesia, technical kidnapping, paranoia-induced fear, horror elements

Hello. My name is… Actually, I can’t remember my name. My friends are all asleep around me, but I’m sure they can tell you when they wake up. I don’t know how we got here, but I do know that it wasn’t voluntary. I slowly look at the misty forest surrounding us. It’s darker than I thought it would be. Off to the right of us, I see a deer walking. I can only hope its scent didn’t attract wolves. Then, in the distance, I see it. 

The creature that brought us here. 

I had seen it outside the windows of the hospital. I knew my friends had seen it too, but they didn’t dare say a word to the doctors. Maybe they should have. 

I take a second to focus, realizing that I do know this place. It had brought us to the forest near the hospital. Without looking away from the thing, I dig around in my friend’s pocket for the compass I know he always keeps on him. I lift it to be next to the creature in my line of vision, watching as the needle points north, towards the creature. The hospital is South, behind us. 

My friends start to wake up after hearing the rustling leaves under us. They look at me, not seeing the creature and asking what was going on. I say nothing and hand them the compass, keeping my eyes trained on that thing and its crooked smile. They notice it then, and I hear their fearful gasps behind me. I point south and say only one word. 

_ “Run.” _ They do, following each other back towards the hospital. I stand, watching the creature as I start taking steps backward. Its smile grows even more crooked as it watches me, and I grimace at its ugliness. I speed up my steps slightly, its lack of eyes and nose freaking me out even more. After 20 minutes of watching that thing, I feel arms around me. 

I have a moment of dread, wondering how it could’ve escaped my vision before I hear my female friends’ wails. I can’t tell if they are of fear or joy. I turn to face all my friends and the doctors, who rush us inside. My friends and I keep looking over our shoulders, even after the doors close. 

We don’t see it much now, only far off in the distance or out of the corners of our eyes. We never sleep in our rooms anymore, wanting to stay in a large group instead. That’s where we are now, laying on a king-sized bed the doctors were kind enough to supply. All my friends are curled against me like I was the thing that could protect them from this demon that plagues our minds, though I have no way of knowing if it will come for us and how to protect them if it does. 

I listen to the sounds of the hospital after my friends have fallen asleep, my eyelids drooping slightly as well. As I drift off, I vaguely register the sound of the room next door creaking open.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of my favorites, idk why, but I just really liked this one. And for those of you who might be wondering, the book "IT" is what I used as inspiration.


End file.
